A common issue encountered when attempting to diagnose a problem with the operation of a vehicle's electric fuel pump is that the technician is unable to accurately and completely test the electrical operation of the fuel system. Typically, in order to test the electric operation a technician will uninstall the fuel pump from the vehicle and test the voltage at the fuel pump electrical connection on the vehicle wire harness. The standard operating voltage of an electrical fuel pump is approximately 12 Volts DC. If the technician checks the voltage at the electrical connection and it measures approximately 12 Volts DC, the technician will believe that the electrical system of the vehicle is operating properly and, thus, assume the fuel pump is defective. However, the fuel pump wire harness may measure at approximately 12 Volts DC in an unloaded state and still be defective. In some cases, a technician will replace a fuel pump in a vehicle multiple times before realizing that the electrical system of the vehicle may be the root cause of the problem.